


She will not rest in peace

by peanutbuttercrunch



Category: Queen of the South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbuttercrunch/pseuds/peanutbuttercrunch
Summary: There is not much she could do except survive.





	She will not rest in peace

**Author's Note:**

> Very first fanfiction. I devoured the show Queen of the South last month. I could not believe that show does not receive more coverage. It is so good. Good characters, good plot, good actors. Feminism. Can we talk about that? How badass are those women? I just thought I would start by writing a simple one piece. Teresa is my favourite character. She is so strong. I wanted to portray her courage. Fans of the show, where are you hiding? Come forward. Let's make Queen of the South queen of fanfiction.

Teresa lied to herself. She was not tough enough for all of this. The truth was that a bleak fate had brought her here. On the corner of the wire netting in which she slept every night, a rat was rattling an empty can. How the hell did she end up in here? Was it stupidity or love? Could both combine into a life that no one would strive for? Apparently, so. She passed her hand in her greasy hair trying to determine if she had as many knots as she had problems. Personal care was not anyone's priority in here. Paradoxically, most people she had met acted in the most selfish way. Helping and caring were signs of weaknesses which could not be tolerated, not if you wanted to survive. She had no one to confide in. The only person she trusted being dead. She could not trust, not in here maybe not ever. You had to be relentlessly mistrustful to pursue survival. Dark times were ahead she thought while the rat had got bored with the metallic object.

Everything was too much to take in. Teresa had not emotionally realised the extent of the situation. It was as if her instincts surpassed any other motion her body could produce. She would need to be strong for this one. She was a woman. An easy target that men in this business liked to play with and treat as mere commodities as she had witnessed with all those girls passing the drugs in their stomach. She had done it herself today. She had no choice. Probably like most of these poor girls that were trapped. Survival was the only option. Her dignity was at the lowest but in this world little place seemed available for such thing. Every breathing person in this place had a terrible dark side. No one was good. Her eyes slowly closed from time to time as she contemplated her chances for tomorrow. Some girls went away and never came back. This could not be good. She had to stay even though she wished to be anywhere else. The outside was more dangerous than the inside. Epifanio's men would come after her without giving her a chance. She was just one out of many. Her only chance was in here.

A strategy needed to be adopted. She had to gain the trust from the powerful. A powerful woman was at the top. The top was far from this dreadful place. If Teresa had learnt one thing in life was that power was never fully established. Teresa swore to herself she would rise from the dead, she thought, I must have turned crazy. In an instant of panic, her body could not bear keeping her awake any longer. She fell asleep tightening under the pillow a piece of glass she had kept in her bra when she broke that mirror. A tear dropped on the bare mattress. A tear of fear. A tear of love. A tear of grief. A tear of hope.


End file.
